The Apology
by NutellaMisfit
Summary: Edward overreacts to what he sees. Bella ends up broken-hearted. Leave it to her ex to come and clean up the mess! (PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A WIP AND WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY)
1. Chapter One

I didn't know how to set things back to how they used to be. As much as I had loved to keep her happy, I also had a mean fucking streak in me. And so when I saw her hugging her fucking ex that's when I formulated a plan to have her hate me. The hug was apparently innocent and with no meaning behind it but I just couldn't do that shit. From what she had told me about him I just couldn't see why she would do that. It felt like a slap to the face. I was there to help pick up the pieces when she thought she was irrevocably broken by him. I was there to help her get herself back together. As selfish as my fucking ass sounds I was there when that jerk was no where in sight to at least atone to the bullshit he put her through. These past few weeks I've made it a point to ignore her. If she stops by when I'm in my dorm I stay silent and play stupid as if it's empty. When we pass each other on campus I act as if I haven't seen her. When she calls I don't pick up. And when she leaves messages, wether by voicemail or paper, I send them automatically to the trash. My sister is pissed at me but I don't expect her to understand. She didn't see the mess that was left behind by someone who had supposedly loved her.

 _\- I don't get why you're doing this to her but it's fucked up. Please just talk to her and whatever it is fix it. You know I love you and I know this is not you. - Alice_

I throw my phone across the room and I hear it hit the wall. Not giving a shit if it's broken or not, I stalk across my room and get ready. I knew for a fact that she would be at this party with the hopes of seeing me and I was going to be there. Slipping on a pair of jeans, a plain black T-shirt and my Adidas sneakers, I grab the cologne that she gifted me for Christmas and spray some on me. I knew that I was being petty doing so but pettiness be damned. Without glancing at myself in the mirror, I grab my keys and leave. Walking the few blocks to the house where the party is at, I contemplate what my reaction will be when I see her. Will I chicken out and not go through with this? Can my selfishness really run that deep that I'd be willing to purposely fuck up her life? Those days that I was there for her I promised that I wouldn't hurt her like he did and yet here I am. Worse than the last fucker.

As I walk up the few blocks to my destination, I can see the line of cars parked up the block and going up around the curve. A few people say hello my way and I manage to smile. Once I get there I stand outside with my hands in my pockets. It's now or never. Making my way inside, I see my friends standing in the open doorway that leads between the living room and dining room. They're laughing and joking about something that I don't pay attention to. All I can see is her. She looks at me timidly and smiles. I look at her straight faced and in that moment a red haired girl, Victoria, that is in my Physics class comes up beside me. She laughs, at what? I don't know and I don't care. She grabs my hand pulling me along with her and I steal a glance in her direction and that's when I see her world shatter. When I emerge later back into the living room, my clothes are a little more discheveled, my hair is in worse disarray and I now have the sick, sweet scent of her perfume colliding with my cologne and invading my nose. My heart clenches and I almost stop breathing at the sight before me. She looks so fucking broken just like before but she wouldn't stop staring. Alice is watching me shaking her head and whispers something to her as she grabs her hand pulling her out of the room. The rest of the evening I'm in a daze. I don't see her and my friends keep their distance. I don't blame them. Half way through the party I see she heads outside and I excuse myself to follow. Victoria brushes me off and I want to look indignantly but I shrug my shoulders and go in search of the one person I want to see at this moment. Emmett stops me and I physically growl. He lifts a brow at me with a small chuckle and I shove past him out the back door. When I see her next she is looking up at the night sky with tears streaming down her face. I want to reach out and wipe them away but I've lost that right. Instead I slowly approach and she turns around.

"Why?" She asks with a broken voice.

"You know why, Bella," I gruffly say and catch my bearings. I don't want her to see me falter and so I put my mask back on playing the asshole role I know I can.

"You know that it meant absolutely nothing and yet you couldn't talk to me before deciding for the both of us what was better."

I inhale sharply knowing now that Alice has told her and run a hand through my hair giving it a pull. I can hear Victoria in the background and soon she's calling my name.

"Then you should know that this is absolutely nothing also."

Before I even know what's happened she's slapped me across the face and I stand there accepting the sting that follows. I don't call out to her and I let her leave. For this to work my facade has to be perfect. As much I still loved her, the way that I've fucked this up leaves no way to return.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I mumble to no one but myself and make my way back to the party.


	2. Chapter Two

The next few days are met with the daunting task of keeping up the facade. I don't see her for what feels like a fucking eternity and in my chest all I can feel is the deep thump of my heart as I'm physically aching to be near her.

'Squash, that shit asshole. You messed up and now there's no returning.'

Rubbing at my chest I grumble under my breath and the red head that I've grown to despise because of the circumstances I find myself in with her, is looking at me strange. She reaches out trying to place her manicured long, black, just like my soul, colored nails over my chest and I shrug her off saying that it's heartburn but in actuality it's more like heartbreak. Her slap still reverberates in my mind and I use that against her. I want to hate her and vice versa. I want her to hate me more so I can at least know that she'll get over this with ease. That damn hug I witnessed between the ex and her just about fucking kills me every time my mind wanders back to that day. Getting up from the table, I push the chair forward with just a bit too much force that all eyes are now glued on me when chair and table collide with one another. Murmurs come from around me as some look at me questioningly and I shake that shit off my shoulders like I don't have a care in the world.

"You'll call me later?" She asks with a wink.

I nod at her nonchalantly. She smiles showing her unnaturally, glistening white teeth surrounded by blood red lips and I have to stop myself from cringing. I put up with her just enough throughout the damn day but I'll be damned if I have to tolerate her more than necessary. When I walk out of the cafeteria I catch sight of my sister and Emmett. I still can't look at them to their eyes and so I focus my gaze on anything but them. My phone buzzes but I don't look at it. I already know that it's my sister and I'm not ready to talk yet. Walking out the building I stop at the foot of the stairs and look up past the hill that would lead me to Be ... her. As if out of habit, I find myself going in that direction. I didn't know what I was exactly expecting but when I reach the hill top I stop dead in my tracks.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?! ...

At the bottom of the hill she's there but the kicker is, she's not alone. In yet another embrace I find her and it's with him. I couldn't help the sneer that crossed my features when she looked up and just as quick as she pulls away I'm stocking back down the hill. Fuck these feelings, fuck her and fuck everything. I had made a vow to myself that everything would be as if we never existed and what she just did put that final nail in the coffin.

Making it back to my dorm, I throw my backpack clear across the room. The realization hits me that maybe I was temporary, a play thing till they worked their shit out. I wanted to scream, break any and everything that was in close range and that's when I remember that in the cupboard is an almost half empty bottle that we never finished of Fireball whiskey. Before my mind can go back to the reason why the bottle was left unfinished, I go for it and snort as I eye the glasses that will definitely not be used tonight. There will be no moderation tonight. Popping the top off I chug it like it's my lifeline but just before I can finish it off there's a knock at my door. I forcefully put the bottle down onto the counter and as I move I feel discombobulated. My head spins and I know that I know my way around my cramped space but for whatever reason, more than likely the fucking whiskey, I keep kicking shit around till I reach my destination. Without looking through the peephole, I swing the door open and what I get next is not what I expected.

"So, _you're_ the fucker who's broken her heart this time."

I squint because of the bright light coming from the hallway and at the same time I wanna lunge and punch the shit out of him but even drunk me knows that I would lose that battle. Scoffing I mutter under my breath and go to close the door only he stops it and holds it so that it stays open. Rage builds inside of me and I let the door swing back as I stand up to him face to face. He has the nerve to chuckle and before I know it he's let himself inside of my place. He goes straight to my living room taking a seat on the sofa and I grip the door tight. All I can think is serenity now before closing it with a bang.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here?!" I yell as I move slowly towards the living room. I can see him eyeing me and the other chair opposite him and before he can offer me a seat in my own good damn place I drop into it. From the expression on his face I can tell that it's going to be a long night. From the way my head was feeling I could tell that it may end up being a losing battle. As we both sat there staring the other down my only thought was, am I going to hold out long enough to hear what this asshole has to say?


	3. Chapter 3

I go to her building. The courage I had at three in the morning from the whiskey is now gone.

" _You broke her worse than I did_."

His voice echoes in my head and I can't help but to grit my teeth in frustration. I'm finding myself constantly running my hand through my hair and I can almost hear my mother's voice scolding me for doing so. On the other hand I can also hear Alice's voice telling me what a huge fuck up I am. I was tempted to call her before heading over here but I wasn't that desperate.

Actually, yes I was but I'd like to think I wasn't that stupid to have the wrath of Alice Cullen rain down upon me. The best thing that had happened to me I was stupid enough to let jealousy get in the way and ruin it. Now here I am outside while she is just mere feet away, tucked inside the building and I can't force my legs and feet to move. It's early enough that not many people are out but the few that are I can feel their eyes on me. Curiosity must be getting the best of them and that's to be expected seeing as that I'm currently standing on the all girls campus section. Mumbling to myself and most likely with what seems to be a sudden permanent scowl isn't helping either. Inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly, I take that first tentative step up the broken and cracked cement steps.

' _That's right, keep it going_ ' My inner voice cheers me on.

These stairs were giving me an image of what might actually mirror how my heart looks and I couldn't help but to chuckle at how childish I felt. When I finally make it past the first hurdle, I go into the building and make my way down the hall. I ignore the stares just like all the other days and right as I'm about to turn the corner I'm caught off guard when chestnut colored hair comes barreling square into me. She lets out a small squeak of surprise and just before her ass can kiss the tile, I quickly reach out helping to steady her. When she can finally stand on firm legs and feet, she looks up shyly only for that look to be replaced with another look. One of sheer panic. At that I fucking hate myself because with that look she gives me it breaks me just a little more.

"Edward?"

I can't look at her. Not yet. Nervously I rub my hand over the back of my neck and before she can say anything else I steel my nerves and look into her eyes.

"Please don't slap me for this."

She looks puzzled. She doesn't register what I'm about to do and before she can, I move. Slowly and tentatively I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She places her palms against my chest and I'm half expecting her to push me away with the other half hoping like hell she won't. To my surprise she doesn't fight me. Reaching up I cup her cheek and I can tell that she's nestling into the palm of my hand. Her beautiful chocolate colored eyes look into my green ones and slowly, gauging her reaction, I lean in until our lips have met. Slow, cautious pecks soon lead to a heated kiss. How I've missed the feel of her lips. I could feel her tiny hands fist my shirt and she was trying like hell to hold onto me. Tears ran down between us and when I pulled away I ran the pad of my thumb over her flushed cheeks wiping them away.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I ask as I gently rest my forehead against hers.

She doesn't answer and I had figured as much would happen. I mean let's be real here. Would you forgive someone who has broken your heart just to fucking break it? For a little while we were in our own bubble of bliss. Her scent was enveloping me and I was drowning in it not wanting to be rescued.

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?" I hear the same nasally voice that I've droned out day after day suddenly yell from across the hall. When we look up Victoria is standing there looking between Bella and me. Her hands on her hips and she's raised her brow waiting for a response. I can tell Bella's getting uncomfortable because she was never one for confrontation and if I could help it then I'll do whatever the fuck I have to so she can stay out of this.

"Not now, Victoria," I say tense placing a protective arm around Bella as she walks over to us. Her shoes are the only thing making noise against the tile floor and it seems like time stops. The people in the hallway got quiet real quick. They watch intently with the seconds passing until she's face to face with us. Victoria grins just before blowing a bubble from the gum she's abruptly took to smacking and leans in.

"Don't you dare fuck this up again." She says in a whisper only for our ears to hear.

She shoves me to the side, throwing her arms in the air with a frustrated sigh before going off on a rant for show and I couldn't help but to laugh. I know later it'll look as if I was leading her on, the asshole as I wanted to look like and I'm okay with that. I'm willing to look like the bad guy in this scenario because I deserve it. The only girl that really mattered to me was right here in my arms. What she thought was all that mattered. We go back to her dorm and that's when I promise that everything that had been said between me and her ex, Jasper, would be laid out on the table.


End file.
